User blog:Ferfature/Our Previous Meeting
Title Says All, I'll Fix The Confusion Later, For Now I Need To Go *Alec Warper Would that be fine? 8:09 The Drome So we fight more then glowing purple things 8:09 Alec Warper Oh no. GTG. Bai! Full thing will be completed no later than Saturday! 8:10 Legouniverse182 Ok, it better 8:10 The Drome ok you do that 8:10 Chromium Shadowfire I'll be afk a lot so at te end could you guys give me a summary of the meeting? 8:10 Legouniverse182 Sure, where's Fer? 8:10 The Drome Just leave it open and read he's afk Ferfature has joined the chat. 8:11 Ferfature Sorry, brushed mah teeth. I'm back. 8:11 Legouniverse182 Ok 8:11 The Drome ok resume 8:11 Ferfature You needed me? 8:11 Legouniverse182 Now, nxt, Designs! 8:11 Ferfature Yes...oh boy. 8:11 The Drome WOOOO! clape 8:12 Legouniverse182 Ferf, I need your team to work on my designs for a Ice wonderland 8:12 Ferfature Design Department page for those who would like to stay informed. 8:12 The Drome Ok got it 8:12 Legouniverse182 I'll have them in a blog tommorow 8:12 Ferfature Alright. 8:12 The Drome Can I help? 8:12 Ferfature I'll add a section on that page. 8:12 Legouniverse182 We need a loading screeen 8:12 Ferfature Ask Lego. Brick made that one loading screen. 8:12 The Drome I was asking him 8:13 Ferfature According to what he said, he can still edit it. 8:13 Legouniverse182 Ferf, I want it done by wensday, okay? 8:13 Roseann Shadowflame Clootch, my broder, cant b here 4 dis meeting 2night. isnt dat funnyz? lolz. :"P 8:13 Legouniverse182 He made a log in from what I know of... 8:13 Roseann Shadowflame 8:13 Ferfature Put that in your blog just to make sure. I want to make sure nothing is forgotten, so yes. 8:13 Legouniverse182 But not a loading Where is he, anyway? 8:13 Ferfature Oh, misread It's midnight where he lives. 8:13 Roseann Shadowflame NOBODY IS FORGOTTEN! POW, BANG, MIA! Oh wait... NEVERMIND. :P 8:14 Legouniverse182 -_- 8:14 Ferfature POW MIA FTW! XD 8:14 Roseann Shadowflame Bang stands for Big Angry No-way General. :P 8:14 The Drome Back to the meeting 8:14 Roseann Shadowflame POW MIA is right. :) 8:14 Ferfature I get it. MEETING TIME UN-PAWS! So where were we? 8:14 Roseann Shadowflame -_O See this? This is the stink eye. And I'm giving it to you. :P 8:14 Legouniverse182 Ferf, I need your team to make a new world idea by Friday, alright/ 8:14 Roseann Shadowflame *a stink-eye 8:15 The Drome Give me a job please 8:15 Ferfature New world idea huh? Any ideas from anyone? 8:15 Roseann Shadowflame Uh, LU182, I have a question... do I have a team or not? 8:15 Ferfature I say jobs at the end of the meeting. Legouniverse182 has left the chat. 8:15 Ferfature O.o ClutchTheGreat has joined the chat. 8:15 The Drome .......... 8:15 Ferfature What now? 8:15 Roseann Shadowflame Legouniverse182 has joined the chat. 8:15 Roseann Shadowflame -_O 8:15 ClutchTheGreat Yes I can 8:15 Ferfature Yay! 8:15 Roseann Shadowflame Stink eye watches you. 8:15 The Drome That was weird 8:16 Legouniverse182 What the? 8:16 Roseann Shadowflame 8:16 Legouniverse182 NO I can't speak!!!!!! 8:16 Roseann Shadowflame We can see you though! 8:16 Ferfature Lets just resume. 8:16 Roseann Shadowflame REFRESH PAGE! REFRESH REFRESH! 8:16 Legouniverse182 Dang, can you hear me? 8:16 Ferfature I HEAR YOU TALKING! 8:16 Roseann Shadowflame YES! 8:16 The Drome yes 8:16 Roseann Shadowflame WE CAN HEAR YOU! 8:16 Ferfature I HEEEEEAAARRR YOU! 8:16 Roseann Shadowflame DO YOU SEE WHAT WE'RE SAYING?! SAY YES IF YOU DO! 8:16 Ferfature ME HERES YOU 8:16 Roseann Shadowflame WE'RE WITH YOU, MAN, WE'RE WITH YOU! 8:16 Legouniverse182 Spam? Dang 8:17 Roseann Shadowflame Wha? SOMEBODY REVIVE HIM! 8:17 Legouniverse182 Hold on 8:17 ClutchTheGreat -_O see this this is the stink eye and I am giveing it to you. 8:17 Roseann Shadowflame LU182! SHOW ME HOW TO REVIVE YOU! 8:17 Ferfature What? Spam? Legouniverse182 has left the chat. 8:17 Ferfature No comprendo... 8:17 Roseann Shadowflame Legouniverse182 has joined the chat. 8:17 Roseann Shadowflame :? :S 8:17 Legouniverse182 Can I hear me now? 8:17 Roseann Shadowflame 8:17 Ferfature Hello? 8:17 Roseann Shadowflame YES! 8:17 The Drome yes 8:17 Legouniverse182 NOOOO!!!!! 8:17 Roseann Shadowflame YOU CAN! 8:17 Legouniverse182 Crud 8:17 Ferfature We could hear you before. 8:17 Roseann Shadowflame PLEASE SAY YOU CAN! AW DANG IT! :S :/ :? :S Legouniverse182 has left the chat. 8:17 Roseann Shadowflame Anybody get that pattern? 8:17 The Drome Spamming! 8:18 Ferfature YOU CAN! AW DANG IT! Legouniverse182 has joined the chat. 8:18 Roseann Shadowflame *facepalm* 8:18 Legouniverse182 Hear? 8:18 Ferfature YES! 8:18 Roseann Shadowflame WE'RE HERE! 8:18 The Drome yes!! 8:18 Roseann Shadowflame DO YOU HERE US! 8:18 Legouniverse182 good 8:18 Roseann Shadowflame *HEAR 8:18 Ferfature YOU'RE LAGGING THE CHAT MORE! 8:18 The Drome ok lets do this 8:18 Ferfature MORE LOG OUT = MORE LAG! 8:18 Roseann Shadowflame LU182, I have a question. 8:18 Ferfature We could hear you the WHOLE time! 8:18 Legouniverse182 Yes? 8:18 Roseann Shadowflame Do I have a team? Or am I IN a team? 8:18 The Drome YES!!!! 8:18 Ferfature Wait....where's Atom?! Legouniverse182 has left the chat. 8:18 Roseann Shadowflame NOOOO!!!! NOT AGAIN! 8:18 Ferfature WHAT! NOOOOOO 8:19 Roseann Shadowflame NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 8:19 The Drome Really! Really! Legouniverse182 has joined the chat. Legouniverse182 has left the chat. 8:19 Roseann Shadowflame Fantasmic is an awesome song... 8:19 Ferfature You. Can. Hear. Us. Right? Oh, he left again. 8:19 Roseann Shadowflame Greaaaaaaaaaaat.... AtomicScientist has joined the chat. 8:19 AtomicScientist OMG I AM SO SORRY. 8:19 Roseann Shadowflame CHROME! ARE YOU HERE EITHER?1 ! 8:19 AtomicScientist Here. Here. 8:19 Roseann Shadowflame *! 8:19 Ferfature What happened?! 8:19 Roseann Shadowflame Caps lock... oops. AtomicScientist has left the chat. AtomicScientist has joined the chat. Legouniverse182 has joined the chat. 8:19 AtomicScientist Here.... Here... 8:19 Roseann Shadowflame LU182 DO YOU HEAR US?! 8:19 AtomicScientist Long story. 8:20 Legouniverse182 DARN CONNECTION!!!!!! 8:20 Ferfature STAY NOW.... 8:20 Roseann Shadowflame BUM BUM BUMB 8:20 Ferfature Yes, Atom is back... AtomicScientist has left the chat. 8:20 Roseann Shadowflame NOOOO 8:20 AtomicScientist My dad is mad i play on the PC a lot. 8:20 Legouniverse182 DARN CONNECTION!!! 8:20 Roseann Shadowflame PLEASE NOOOOOOOOO 8:20 AtomicScientist AHHH 8:20 Roseann Shadowflame ACK! 8:20 Legouniverse182 Okay 8:20 Roseann Shadowflame THIS IS NOT GOING GOOD DO YOU HEAR US?1 AtomicScientist has joined the chat. 8:20 Ferfature ATOM IT SAYS YOU LEFT! ?D?D?D?D??D?D??? 8:20 Legouniverse182 Back on track 8:20 Roseann Shadowflame SHOW ME HOW TO REVIVE YOU! 8:20 AtomicScientist Back. Glitches. 8:20 Ferfature I'm so confused. 8:20 The Drome SHUT UP!!!! 8:20 AtomicScientist Guys, my dad is mad. 8:20 The Drome at? 8:20 Legouniverse182 Why? 8:20 ClutchTheGreat Youz can here ma telafon rit here. I knowz about ta mizzspeling. 8:20 Roseann Shadowflame Why? 8:20 Ferfature Everyone: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22YWYAtcyEA&feature=BFa&list=LLq_I0OO8wuUc8sYoXFluWpg&lf=mh_lolz Let Lego speak. 8:20 AtomicScientist Hes mad that i always am on. 8:21 The Drome It happends 8:21 AtomicScientist I only have till 9:00. 8:21 Legouniverse182 Okay, then let's make this quick 8:21 Ferfature YOU?! YOU ALWAYS ON? I'm always on. 8:21 AtomicScientist What did i miss? 8:21 Roseann Shadowflame Am I the only one who thinks that looks like my dentist? Oh wait... nevermind... : 8:21 Ferfature Nothin. 8:21 Chromium Shadowfire LU182 I have a question! 8:21 Ferfature So lets go back to... 8:21 AtomicScientist Ok Ferf, lets do this before its over. 8:21 Roseann Shadowflame LU182, I have a big question. DO I HAVE A TEAM OR NOT!? :P 8:21 AtomicScientist -I slap out a briefcase- 8:21 Ferfature Loading screen. 8:21 AtomicScientist Ferf, its time. 8:22 Ferfature End of meeting. That's when Atom. 8:22 AtomicScientist Lets hurry then. 8:22 Legouniverse182 Okay, let's see 8:22 The Drome It should have previews of new content 8:22 Ferfature So lets go back to the loading screen thing. Yes, agreed. 8:22 Legouniverse182 Audio 8:22 Ferfature Like what? :S 8:22 Legouniverse182 Jaller, you're up! 8:22 Ferfature Oh. We switched. 8:23 Chromium Shadowfire How far into development is nexus Adventures? *The Drome It says he's on 8:23 AtomicScientist Almost Pre Alpha. One month. 8:23 Legouniverse182 Atom, let's not get too far ahead of our selves 8:23 The Drome Right now we're in brain storm phase 8:23 Ferfature Lego, I'm using your PM to document, then I'll put it into pastebin.com Or something. 8:23 Legouniverse182 okay Jaller isn't here? 8:24 Ferfature Says he's on. Lets go to something else while we wait. 8:24 AtomicScientist Hurry..... 8:24 Legouniverse182 Let me scroll through jobs..... 8:24 Ferfature About half an hour. 8:24 The Drome I need one.... 8:24 Chromium Shadowfire How far into development is nexus Adventures? 8:24 Ferfature Looks like not much else is on there for jobs. At least for heads here to represent. 8:25 Legouniverse182 I only got five minutes -_- 8:25 Ferfature ... 8:25 The Drome Just hurry!!! 8:25 Ferfature ATOM....LETS ROCK You start. 8:25 AtomicScientist Ok. -I slap the briefcase on- We all know Jazzer, head of the Design Department. 8:26 Legouniverse182 I need to get through audio, hey, Ferf, you think you can pass to Jaller? 8:26 Ferfature Almost head. yes. 8:26 Legouniverse182 Not yet, I still have 4 minutes 8:26 AtomicScientist But, he lately has been being rude and acting like a girl. 8:26 Legouniverse182 Me? 8:26 AtomicScientist Me and Ferf have been thinking, and we request this: *Ferf, you go on. 8:26 Legouniverse182 Fire away 8:27 AtomicScientist Ferf, hurry. 8:27 Chromium Shadowfire LU182 how far into development is nexus Adventures? 8:27 The Drome This is tense... 8:27 AtomicScientist Ok, i'll do it:We want Jazzer fired and blocked. 8:27 Ferfature So, you know how we've had issues with Jazzer? From I want that position, you're lying, I deserve it. He's not stopping exactly. 8:27 Legouniverse182 ANyway, I like all audio, but property won't make it I'm lying? 8:28 Ferfature Jazzer is. 8:28 Legouniverse182 I see 8:28 AtomicScientist Jazzer needs to be blocked. No more needs to be said. 8:28 Legouniverse182 I'll block him for a few days and then bring him back, see how he does 8:28 ClutchTheGreat Brb. 8:28 Ferfature He said one thing, and when I produced the evidence that he was lying, he quickly switched his story to something else in hopes we turn a blind eye. *AtomicScientist Say it, Ferf/ 8:28 Legouniverse182 Lying about what? 8:29 Ferfature Well there's the whole head of design thing from this morning. 8:29 AtomicScientist He laughed at me and Ferf, just to say. 8:29 Ferfature For one. 8:29 Legouniverse182 Hmm 8:29 Ferfature He was pretty brutal then... 8:29 Roseann Shadowflame LU182!!! 8:29 AtomicScientist Ferf, i can take over. I'm as good. 8:29 Roseann Shadowflame PLEASE JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION REALLY QUICK! 8:29 Ferfature Hold on... @Atom Shoot away, shoot away. 8:29 Legouniverse182 I'll think it over, I don't wanna just remove a worker who may be able to help us later.... Design Rose, Design 8:30 Ferfature I know, but he's not really being responsible. 8:30 AtomicScientist Lego, we need to end his evil. 8:30 Ferfature What part of design? So I know where to add here. 8:30 AtomicScientist He wants to block innocent people! 8:30 Legouniverse182 Concept 8:30 Ferfature BTW, most chat fights include White or DUN DUN DUN Jazzer. 8:30 AtomicScientist Roseann, you said he annoyed you. 8:30 Ferfature Will do. 8:30 Roseann Shadowflame Chrome, you might enjoy this. And yes, he DOES annoy me. http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Helia The wiki, Chrome.\ 8:30 Legouniverse182 Ferf, block, and Tale over, I gtg 8:30 The Drome cya' 8:31 AtomicScientist Cya 8:31 Ferfature Okey, bye. 8:31 Legouniverse182 There is a meeting tommorow at 3:00 Est Bye! 8:31 The Drome So can you get me a job Ferf? Legouniverse182 has left the chat. 8:31 The Drome ok I'll try 8:31 AtomicScientist Same here. 8:32 Ferfature Drome, what do you do the most? 8:32 AtomicScientist And so, ends the rule of Jazzer. 8:32 The Drome Design decals *Symbols, shirts.. 8:32 AtomicScientist Ferf, is he blocked? 8:32 Ferfature Not sure 8:33 Chromium Shadowfire Who's blocked? 8:33 AtomicScientist Evil Jazzermb. 8:33 Roseann Shadowflame I can block him, if you want. 8:33 Chromium Shadowfire What did he do? 8:33 The Drome I got 7 minuets think of something fast 8:33 Roseann Shadowflame You have NO idea.. 8:33 AtomicScientist Mockery. 8:33 Ferfature Do it. *AtomicScientist Trolling. Spamming. 8:33 ClutchTheGreat Back. 8:33 Chromium Shadowfire oh 8:33 AtomicScientist Acting like a talking zebra. 8:34 Roseann Shadowflame Chrome! Chromie chrome chrome! CLICKY LINKY! >>>>>>>>>> http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_Wiki *Nice one, Atom! 8:34 Chromium Shadowfire You use the wiki too! Cool! 8:34 Roseann Shadowflame 8:34 The Drome Ferf please...I got 6 minuets 8:34 Ferfature Everyone should note that this chat is being recorded. 8:34 The Drome We know 8:34 ClutchTheGreat Yes! 8:34 Ferfature Drome, what do you do the most, and what are you best at? 8:35 AtomicScientist This is it. The end of Jazzer, recorded. 8:35 The Drome Drawing Decals 8:35 Roseann Shadowflame BRB. 8:35 Ferfature Oh, you're already under concept art on this page. ---> Leadership of Nexus Adventures It seems you have a job. 8:35 The Drome Yeah but something to work on 8:35 Ferfature Well, you heard Lego. 8:36 AtomicScientist BRB, cake. My dads B-day. 8:36 Ferfature He wants a new world and a loading screen. Also, he wants a frost world 8:36 The Drome So loading screen? 8:36 ClutchTheGreat What is going on at this meeting? 8:36 Ferfature Go for it. 8:36 The Drome Ok then deadline? 8:36 Roseann Shadowflame Chrome, gonna go watch Winx. BYE! 8:36 Ferfature He said Wednesday I believe. 8:36 Chromium Shadowfire bye 8:36 Roseann Shadowflame Wait, nevermind. BRB. 8:36 The Drome Ok I'll do that cya *The Drome has left the chat. 8:37 Ferfature Bye *So, is that all? 8:37 ClutchTheGreat Ferfat, what is going on at this meeting? Oops. 8:38 Ferfature it just happened. We discussed a few things that are going on. Now, anything else before I close the meeting? *MEETING AJOURNED Category:Blog posts